Team ASHE
by Whitetorch
Summary: The story of four new members of Beacon Academy are partnered together to form team ASHE and their silly - and sometimes serious - adventures.


Hello all! This is little bit is just the into to a little series that has been on my mind for quite some time featuring my own OC team, Please R&R ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Spirit: The Unforgiving North

Ozpin let out a sigh as he closed the manila folder and placed it back on his desk. It folder contained some of the most stand out students that were arriving at Beacon next year, the the last one in the folder seemed to know Ruby Rose from Signal academy and just recently graduated early from it. Although the questionably insane classification for their weapon left him slightly baffled and worried. He shook the thoughts from his head, no need to question the logic of a Signal student and their personally designed weapons. Reaching for his ever-present mug, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the window overlooking his academy. The smile that formed on his lips from looking down at the lights of the dorms quickly faded as he noticed that his mug was empty. Letting out an irritated grunt he walked back over to his desk to fill up his mug when a knock on the door got his attention, "Yes?" he questioned, thinking that Glynda would have already left back to her chambers.

"Professor Ozpin, there is a visitor here for you. He says he's an old friend of yours." Spoke the head of Glynda that poked around the door. The questionable look on her face and the doubt was all that he needed to know that she did not believe what she said. Not that Ozpin could blame her, he didn't really have many 'friends'. He looked over at the clock and read the current 11:59, ignoring the thought at getting a visitor at such a late time he answered the woman, "Very well, send him in."

Glynda nodded as she opened the door from the man behind her. The widening of Ozpin's eyes when he noticed who entered spoke volumes of the man before him, but it quickly disappeared as he pushed the glasses further back up his nose. "Glynda that will be all for now." the headmaster spoke to her.

"I'll be in my office then." Ozpin nodded as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The headmaster looked over at this old friend, Dressed in grey Buddhist monk robes, the bald man smiled as he bowed to Ozpin, "Good to see you again, old friend."

"To what do I owe this honor, Guan Han?" The monk smiled as he came walked past Ozpin's desk and looked out the window, the headmaster followed and stood beside the monk. The two stood their for a few minutes before the monk spoke up "One of my pupils shows great talent."

'Straight to business then.' "Is that so?" Ozpin brought his mug to his mouth for another sip when he noticed the smile on his friend's lips, "Yes, she has taken to our ways the moment she stepped through the doors…" the smile faded on his lips as he paused, "You would like her to attend my school?" Ozpin questioned, earning a nod from the monk, "I believe it would be good for her, there is not much more she can learn from us-" Ozpin nearly dropped his mug at that statement, a girl just old enough to attend his school had already learned all that the monks of the Temple of the Shattered North? It was almost inconceivable, "When did you find her?" the headmaster asked.

"Ah, she was young." The monk paused as a frown grew on his face, but it quickly faded as he continued, "One of the monks traveling between towns arrived to village that was burnt to ashes. It seems it was like that for a week or more." another pause as he rolled the prayer beads in his hand, "The monk found her hiding in plain sight."

"She was hiding in the village still? How did any Grimm not find her?" That thought was buzzing through his head as he thought over the different types of Grimm of the Unforgiving North. If it was Grimm that attacked the village then there was no chance that anyone could have lived, the beasts of the north have always been much more dangerous than those elsewhere in the world, she should have been easily sniffed out. "She was hiding in plain sight, as I said." Ozpin looked over to the man, "An Invisibility semblance…" he realized, "but to be seen at such a young age?" the monk nodded. "It couldn't be just that then, she was born in the north, wasn't she?" another nod from the monk answered his second question. The headmaster stepped away from the window as he thought about the people of the north.

Ozpin pulled out a map of Remnant as he stared at the continent far north of Vytal - The Unforgiving North. The first explorers there were quickly wiped out by the Grimm that inhabited the shattered land. Hearing news of Grimm the first hunters and huntresses decided to venture to the lands, but when they arrived they found their dust acting in odd ways, and creatures of Grimm that inhabited those lands were far more fierce than in any of the other lands. The Unforgiving North soon became a place where Hunters and the like started to prove their worth, but eventually, most started to leave.

It was during that time the Temple of the Shattered North was first founded. Some few monk on a pilgrimage to the north was rumored to be what was the foundation, but no one but their own know the whole story. These monks were highly skilled warriors that protected people from Grimm in different ways than normal hunters and huntresses. Using their unique training and meditation with their own auras, they fought using the simplest of weapons and their own hands against the Grimm. The first villages that started to form in the north were protected by these monks, and the few hunters and huntresses that still resided within them.

Eventually, the rare resources that were discovered in the north soon brought in a large amount of traders, but with no dust to protect them by usual means, the business was very risky but very rewarding. It was only a matter of time that the southern expanse of the Unforgiving north became safe enough for some people to make it their new home.

Grunting as he remembered the history lesson, he turned back to his guest, "So, she was taken in at such a young age, that makes sense why she already knows so much." Ozpin smiled as he walked back over to the window, "I like to think of her as my own, but for her own good it would be good for her to get along with other people her age, not just the other monks at the temple" Guan Han smiled as he gazed up at the moon, "So you accept?" Ozpin smiled, "Of course, it would be our honor to accept a student of the Shattered Monks." The smiled as the turned and gave the man a bow, to which Ozpin returned, "Thank you, my friend." Ozpin shook his head, "No need to thank me… but you never did tell me about her semblance." The monk smiled, "You will see when she arrives," he replied laugh, "You know the odd nature of the northern-born semblances." Ozpin nodded as he tuned back to look out the window.

A knock on the door interrupted his next words, "Yes Glynda?" Said woman stepped into the room, "Everything Ok? You were talking to yourself." Ozpin brow furrowed as he took a glance next to him to see the empty space of where the monk was standing, a smile grew on his lips, "Yes, I was just thinking out loud of one of our incoming students." The persistent glare on her face faded slightly as she gave a nod and began to leave, "I just came in to let you know I was going to retire for the night."

"Goodnight Glynda." The door closed as Ozpin looked up to the moon, "Odd semblances indeed." he thought out loud with a small laugh. He turned back to his desk and placed his mug down, smile fading from his lips as the clock tower started to ring. Twelve times.

* * *

><p>AN: This is just the first of the four introduction for each of the character before it begins with their story as team ASHE, please favorite or follow if you enjoyed it, and review if you like. The next chapter could be up anytime in the next eventually so stay tunes ^_^

To anyone any of my followers asking about other stories: No, I am not giving them up, I still know where I'm going with all of them, just have not been able to write more for them yet. I will not abandon them yet.

To anyone who is curious the "Spirit" of the chapter title is the initial name I had for the character, the other three are: Savage, Guardian, and Hunter.

Until next time,

-Whitetorch


End file.
